This invention relates to a system for supporting drawers in a cabinet so that the drawers can pivot into an inclined position when they are opened. This makes objects within the drawers more visible and accessible, and permits the use of higher storage cabinets in certain instances.
Many storage cabinets for tools, small appliances, parts and the like are used in circumstances where someone should be able to reach items within the drawers with a minimum of movement. For example, in modern dentistry the dentist and his assistant are usually seated beside the patient. They may need any of a large variety of small tools, materials and the like during a typical dental procedure, and it is desirable to store many of these tools and materials so that they are visible and accessible to the dentist and/or his assistant in their normal seated positions beside the patient.
Presently available cabinetry typically provides a number of shallow drawers located at waist level or below. Tools and materials within these drawers are accessible, but keeping the drawers at or below waist level limits the available storage space. It would be desirable to place some of these drawers at a higher elevation without reducing the visibility and/or accessibility of items within the drawers. This can be accomplished by supporting the drawers so that they can pivot into an inclined position when they are opened.